The present invention relates to an air conditioner which adjusts temperature in a vehicle compartment.
A related air conditioner includes a condenser as disclosed in a patent document (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-21432). This condenser includes a core having tubes and fins which are stacked on one another. The condenser includes a tank to which ends of the tubes are connected. The tank includes an inlet and an outlet for refrigerant. The refrigerant flows through tubes and is cooled by heat transferred to the core and is condensed. The tank is in fluid communication with a receiver which separates the refrigerant into a vapor phase and a liquid phase. The core includes a condensing section which condenses the refrigerant. The core also includes a subcooling section which cools the liquid phase refrigerant separated by the receiver. The subcooling section includes a tube or a fin, and a shape thereof is different from that of the tube or the fin of the condensing section. This structure enhances the cooling efficiency of the refrigerant.